Young Love
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: "You're handsome. But you're so much more than that. You're determined and loyal. No matter what I told you about being friends you never gave up on me. Never moved on to another girl when you clearly had many choices." Warnings: lemon/language


Young Love

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Good morning." Greeting my friends I slid into my usual seat for dinner.

My friends greeted me back warmly but I realized somebody was missing.

"Where's Ulrich?" Directing the question at my boyfriend's roommate I took a bite of my food.

"In our room." He answered for once without a joke.

"Why? Is he sick?" In my head I mentally made a list of everything he would need if he was.

"No. His dad called."

Dropping my fork, I lost my appetite at his explanation. "I'm going to go talk to him." Before anybody could reply I stood up and left the cafeteria.

Once I reached my destination I started knocking on the door. "Ulrich."

After a few seconds of silence I tried again. "Ulrich come on! It's me."

"I don't feel like talking." He called back through the door.

Not replying I pulled out the key that Ulrich had given me a few months ago to use in case of an emergency. Unlocking the door I entered the room.

"Hey." I greeted softly.

My brunette boyfriend was laying on the bed shirtless with just a pair of gym shorts on with his hands behind his head. Swallowing to keep my hormones in check and I tried to focus on the matter at hand.

Kicking off my shoes I locked the door behind me and padded my way over to him. Softly I climbed on the bed and sat beside his waist. With the fingers of my left hand I gently drew circles in his chiseled abdomen.

"What happened?"

Ulrich's eyes locked on mine full of so much pain my heart hurt and his body tensed at my question.

"My dad told me I'm a failure. A fucking failure Yumi." Ulrich explained shaking his head and letting out a bitter laugh. "And maybe I am."

"Hey, hey Ulrich. That's not true." Taking my right hand I cupped his face and turned it back to me.

"Whatever."

"It's not whatever. You are the furthest thing from a failure Ulrich Stern. You're amazing." Leaning down I pecked his lips before straightening up and continuing. "There are so many great qualities I love about you."

"Like what?"

Before answering I took his hand and placed it over my heart. In his eyes I could see the moment when he realized our hearts beat in unison with each other.

"You're handsome. But you're so much more than that. You're determined and loyal. No matter what I told you about being friends you never gave up on me. Never moved on to another girl when you clearly had many choices."

His lips slightly turned up at that and his free hand moved under my shirt to grasp my bare waist.

"You always have to be the hero. Even if it means putting your life on the line. Especially for our friends and for me. Whenever I'm having a bad day you're the only one who can put a smile on my face. And you always know what I'm thinking. You're an amazing leader and team player taking the Jaguars to states. You're stubborn, but so humble."

Clearing my throat I blushed when I realized I was rambling and could go on forever. "Anyway forget what your dad says about you being a failure. Because if you weren't all those things, I wouldn't be in love you."

Ulrich's eyes widened at my confession and I gave him a hesitant smile.

"You meant all that Yumi?" Ulrich asked sitting up.

Shyly nodding my cheeks heated up. "Yeah. I love you."

Ulrich gently and slowly dragged his hand up my body to rest in my hair. "Tell me again."

Shivering from his touch and command his look held pinned me in place. The way a predator looks at his prey.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied before crashing his lips against mine.

Gripping my waist he lowered me down on his bed. Responding back I tangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist.

We moaned in unison at the contact when Ulrich started grinding his hips into mine. Releasing my waist he placed his hands beside my head to hold himself up.

Removing my hands from his hair I wrapped them around his neck. Lifting my body off the bed I started moving my hips to match his pace. My face flamed up when I felt him getting hard between my legs.

"Yumi." But all embarrassment went out the window when he moaned my name loudly.

When he slowed down to a stop a whimper escaped from my lips despite my best efforts at self-control.

"Just a second baby." He whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe and placing kisses up and down my neck.

Ulrich's hand moved down my body before I felt him lifting my shirt up. Silently giving permission by lifting my arms up he tugged it off the rest of the way.

Once that was gone I reached behind my back and undid the bra clasp. I moved to remove the bra all together but he beat me to it. Tantalizing slow he dragged the straps down my arms. My hips buckled into his and my fingers dug into his back.

Ulrich placed a hand on my hips and gently lowered me back to the bed as he started kissing my neck again. This time though he went lower until he reached the valley between my breasts. His mouth latched onto my left nipple and one of his hands started rubbing the right one.

"Ohh Ulrich." Moaning at how good it felt my back arched to meet his mouth and I pushed his head down to my chest.

He moved his mouth to the other one before moving his hands to cup my ass. He grinded himself against me and I could feel him getting harder through his shorts. My mouth opened up to moan but Ulrich kissed me swallowing the noise. His tongue entered my mouth tasting every nook and cranny as if he was a starving man and I was the last drink of water.

My eyes opened when he pulled back and I was mesmerized by the layer of sweat covering his body. My center throbbed painfully and I almost screamed when he unwrapped my legs from his waist disconnecting our contact.

"No." Shaking my head I tried to keep him in my grip.

"Trust me." He murmured as he kissed my lips roughly biting my bottom lip before pulling back.

My eyes remained closed until I felt him unbuttoning my jeans. Not able to get them off fast enough my back arched as he tugged them down my legs. Mentally I cursed myself for wearing skinny jeans instead of something easier to get out of.

My inner thoughts were cut off when I felt Ulrich gently move my soaking panties to the side and insert a digit.

"Shit." Cursing my head rolled back at his touch.

"You're so tight baby." He grunted as he inserted another finger.

My response was to rock my hips into his hand and drag my fingers down his back.

"Honestly Yumi I never pegged you as a lace kind of girl. But I have to say I like it. Sexy."

He was teasing me about my choice of panties but I didn't care as long as he didn't remove his fingers. His thumb moved and started rubbing circles on my folds as his two fingers inside started moving in and out.

"Ulrich! I'm almost there." Giving him a warning my body withered under him, my eyes squeezing shut.

"Look at me baby." He gently commanded.

"I can't." I moaned loudly as pleasure coursed through my veins.

"You can and you will. I need to look into your beautiful eyes as you come." He whispered in a husky voice laced with lust that sent me over the edge.

My eyes opened, met his and it took all of my willpower to keep them there. His eyes turned a shade darker as my walls clenched around his fingers and my juices gushed out. Throwing my head back my eyes rolled to the back of my head my body spasmed with pleasure as I rode out my orgasm.

When it was over my body laid flat on the bed and Ulrich pulled his fingers out and gripped my waist.

"You ready?" He asked pushing my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"Yeah." I nodded my head vigorously.

He hitched his fingers into the waistband of my panties and pulled them down quickly almost ripping them in the process. We kept eye contact as he slid them down my legs. I laid fully naked in front of Ulrich.

Instead of feeling self-conscious I felt very warm at the way Ulrich's eyes raked over my body in pure lust and hunger.

"You are so beautiful Yumes." He told me through a strained voice as he took me in. "So gorgeous. So sexy."

As much as I loved the way he showered me with compliments I was about to burst with lust.

Tucking my fingers into the waistband of his shorts I pulled them and his boxers off in one move. It was my turn to stare in awe.

"Can I?" Reaching my hand out I wanted to touch him but didn't know how.

"Please." He groaned as he took my hand and placed it on him.

My finger gently dragged across the perimeter of the head before I took my hand and started pumping him up and down.

After a few strokes he grabbed my hand in his and stopped me looking as if he was in pain.

"You don't like it?" I asked him curiously wondering what I had done wrong.

"No, I love it Yumes. But if you keep that up I won't be able to perform for you right now baby." He answered honestly as he pulled a condom out from under his mattress.

Understanding the meaning behind his words I plucked the condom out of his hands and opened it with my teeth.

Grabbing my hand he stopped me again. I looked up at him with a questioning eyes.

"Are you sure Yumi?"

"Positive." I answered with a hesitation. "But.."

"But what? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that. How are you going to fit Ulrich, you're so big."

He laughed at my comment. "Let me worry about that." Taking the condom from me he gently pushed me down.

Licking my lips, my eyes fixed on the way he rolled the condom on to himself.

"I was going to do that."

"Trust me, next time you can. But like I said you keep touching me like that and I won't be able to perform."

Before starting he leaned down and gave me a kiss as he sat posed at my entrance. "Say it."

"I love you." Knowing what he wanted to hear I answered without hesitation.

"I love you too so much." He whispered into my neck as he pressed a kiss there. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath he pushed himself inside me. We both moaned together at the sheer pleasure until he hit resistance.

He leaned up and locked eyes with me.

"Do it."

Gently he pushed himself all the way in. My head rolled back, this time in pain.

"Ow." I moaned in displeasure.

"I'm so sorry Yumi." He whispered kissing every inch of skin he could reach not moving inside of me.

After a few minutes the pain was over and pleasure replaced it. There was no words to describe what it felt like to be filled completely with Ulrich Stern. I started rocking my hips and he moved with me and we fell into a perfect rhythm.

"Faster." I moaned out as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands gripped the sheets as he slammed into me. My moans increased as he kissed me hard swallowing my sounds. The bed creaked and groaned as it slammed against the wall in tune with our lovemaking.

"I'm almost there." Ulrich warned me as our pace increased. "So close."

My eyes rolled back, toes curling as an orgasm racked my body for the second time today. Letting out a scream I didn't know I was capable of, Ulrich came a few seconds later. His arms gave out as his body collapsed on top of mine. I felt him soften inside of me.

He quickly disposed of the condom before climbing back in bed with me. Shifting me he laid me on his chest and wrapped the covers around us.

"Thank you Yumi."

"Hmm you're welcome." Replying I tangled my legs with his. "Very welcome."


End file.
